


Here Kitty, Kitty!

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Sanrio - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Hello Kitty Anyone?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Kawaii, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oh My God, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Sanrio Goes Human, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, all human characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years into the Maze Trials, Kitty is sent to the Glade with her friends as variables for the existing Gladers. Kitty catches the eye of a certain blonde Glader with a sexy accent and begins to fall hard for him. But the peace and happiness of the Glade doesn't last long when the Glade is threatened. Kitty and her friends along with the other Glades vow to stop Wicked if it's the last thing they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Kitty, Kitty! Chapter 1

Here Kitty, Kitty! Chapter 1

Bang! The loud noise startled awake the young girl as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Letting out a yawn, she suddenly realized that she was not at home in her bed, but in some thing that felt like a metal cage. Her cat ears twitched back and forth as she listened to the new sounds that greeted her. “Where am I?” She asked quietly into the darkness and let a little scream when she got a reply. “Who the fuck knows?” A deep male voice drawled as she looked around and couldn’t place where the voice was coming from. “Who are you?” She asked a little louder this time as the box swayed lightly in an unseen breeze. “Badtz. My name’s Badtz. That’s all I remember. I doubt you’ll remember anything either. Can you remember your name?” He questioned making her lips turn downward into a frown. “My name is….Kitty. I just remembered it. But I can’t remember anything else. Why is that?” She said as her voice grew shriller by the minute. She started to shake as she wheezed in and out while a panic attack took over her body. Just as her throat was starting to close up the box stopped with a loud bang sending her crashing to the floor. “What the?” She heard Badtz say as the doors above them opened and streaks of bright sunlight bore down onto them. Kitty found herself blinded for a moment as she listened to the gasps and murmurs of people above them. “Bloody fucking hell…That girl has cat ears. I think I’m losing my mind.” She heard as she looked up and saw a blonde boy look down at them with a confused expression. “Guess those fucking slinthead’s decided that we needed a bunch of weird greenies.” She heard a dark skinned boy say as he shook his head and gestured to them while addressing the blonde boy that had some kind of strange accent. It was then that Kitty looked around and let out a little yelp when she saw that the box was filled with other kids around her age and they all seemed to be unconscious. “Get them out of the box. Place the unconscious ones on the grass and give those two the tour.” The blonde nodded as boys of all ages stared down at them with wonder and excitement in their eyes. Kitty squinted at the blonde boy as he sent down a rope that dangled over the side and swung it near her so she could be lifted out. It was then that the boy she had come to know as Badtz stepped into a spot of sunlight. He was tall and had black spiky hair and was dressed in all black clothes. He wore a seemingly cold expression making her think twice about asking him if he knew what was going on. “Ladies first.” The blonde said as he sent Badtz a look that clearly stated that he was going to deal with him later. Kitty backed away from the rope as fresh tears started to cascade down her pale cheeks. She looked down at the red converses that adorned her feet and let out a small whimper. “Hey sweetheart, you’re going to be okay. Come on, let’s get you out of this damn box, yeah?” The blonde called down to her and when she met his chocolate colored eyes she saw that he really meant what he said and the reassuring smile that he gave solidified her decision to trust him. Grabbing onto the rope, she felt herself being hoisted into the air until she was able to climb out of the box and onto the green grass with the nice boy’s help. “There ya go, love. Nice and safe on the ground. My name’s Newt. I’m second in command here and I’m here to welcome you to the Glade.” He said as he held out his hand for her to shake. Kitty’s eyes roamed around as she spun in a quick circle taking in the large stone walls that surrounded them. Feeling more than a little scared, she took Newt’s hand and shook it lightly as she gave him a hesitant smile. “Hello, my name’s Kitty. It’s lovely to meet you.” She practically squeaked as she realized her voice hadn’t been used in quite some time. Newt nodded and squeezed her hand before giving her another smile and turning back to the box. “Good that. Well I think we should get your friends out of the box now, yeah? They’ve got to be bloody uncomfortable sleeping on that metal.” He quipped as signaled for a few larger boys to jump down and start getting the others out of the box. There were about six of them in total. Most of them looked her age but a smaller girl appeared to be younger. There were both boys and girls and one thing she noticed was that just like her, they all had bright candy colored hair in every color of the rainbow. She reached up and gently touched her cat ears realizing that she was the only one out of the group of new arrivals that had animal characteristics. Glancing over to Newt she was over the moon happy that he hadn’t mentioned them. After all, they were her ears and it wasn’t like she could hide them. A few minutes later Badtz joined her as they stood waiting for all of the teens to be brought out of the box. Glancing down at her, his violet eyes scanned her delicate features before he gave her a small smile. “This is so weird, isn’t it? First we get put in a metal box asleep and now we’re here standing in some type of courtyard thing. I can’t believe we’re the only ones awake. What do you make of all of us having rainbow hair? Do you think we’re related in some way?” Kitty’s brow furrowed as she tried to think of an explanation, but when she found none she merely shrugged and let out a quiet chuckle. “I don’t know. But if we are, we’re definitely a strange family.” Badtz studied her for a moment before turning back to their greenies who were laid out all around them on the grass. “Even if we’re not related, I think we’ll be family of our own. After all, we all arrived here together for a reason. Rainbow kids have to stick together ya know.” Kitty giggled and shook her head. “I guess that’s our name now huh? Rainbow kids. Goodness I can’t wait until the others wake up. I wonder if they know anything about why we’re here.” The violet eyed boy nodded in agreement before they were interrupted by Newt. “Hey you two! Glad to see you’re making friends. Everyone needs a few buddies around here. Come on, let me give you the tour and tonight we’ll have a bonfire and introduce you to everybody. Hopefully the others will wake up soon so we can party with them as well.” He said as he practically bounced with endless energy. “That sounds great. Where shall we start?” Kitty said with a smile as she looked up at Newt through her long lashes. Newt gave a laugh and poked one of her ears making it twitch and her let out a small squeak before she narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, love we’re going to start over at the gardens seeing as how I’m sure a pretty little thing like you loves flowers that are almost as pretty as you.” She felt herself blush a rosy shade of red as she ducked her head in embarrassment. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up and saw that both Newt and Badtz were looking down at her. The only difference was Newt was giving her a breathtaking smile and Badtz was scowling like she had greatly wronged him. Newt rolled his eyes at the new greenies shyness and grabbed her hand leading them over to the gardens. As Kitty listened to Newt jabber away about everything under the sun, she couldn’t help but notice that Badtz would no longer look at her and kept his gaze firmly on the gardens that they were about to enter. She couldn’t help but wonder. Did Newt’s flirty compliment upset him, or was it just her imagination?


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty Chapter 2

Here Kitty, Kitty! Chapter 2

“Don’t you DARE touch me!”

A female voice screamed making Kitty and the rest of the Gladers look over to where a tall, slender girl with black and white streaked hair was currently beating Gally over the head with what looked like a small black purse. 

Newt exchanged a look with Kitty and Badtz before they all rushed over to them. 

“Stop fucking HITTING me!” Gally growled as Newt finally stepped between them earning him a smack on the head. 

 

“Bloody hell woman! Put that thing down right now!” Newt cried just as Badtz wrapped his arms around the frightened girl effectively stopping her rampage. 

Gally stared at the girl wide eyed as Kitty stepped forward with a hesitant smile. 

“It’s okay! You’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you.” She soothed as the girl’s blue eyes softened at her words. 

“Can we please throw her in the fucking Slammer?” Gally muttered as Newt and Badtz quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh come on Captain Gally. Don’t tell me that you’re scared of a girl.” Newt teased as Gally shocked everyone by nodding and taking a few steps back from where they were standing. 

“Yeah, actually I am. She-bean is downright violent. Kitty wasn’t like that when we got her out of the Box. What the hell is this one’s problem?” He asked as the new girl scoffed and glared at him. 

“My problem is that I wake up here and first fucking thing I see is your big nose in my face!” She said as Gally scowled at her with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Newt chuckled as Gally began to blush bright red. 

Kitty approached the new girl with extreme caution as her cat ears pressed down onto her head. 

“Well, my name’s Kitty. And over there is Badtz, Newt and Gally. Do you remember your name?” She said gently as the girl’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

Then it was as if a light bulb went off and a smile quickly found its way to her lips. 

“My name’s Dottie. But that’s all I can remember.” She said as she then looked fairly put out by the fact that she couldn’t remember anything. 

Kitty nodded and held out her hand which Dottie shook before she glared up at Badtz who was still holding on to her. 

“You can let me go now, creeper. I’m not going to attack anyone. Yet.” She said with a mischievous smirk. 

“Right. Well I guess this is as good a time as any to inform you all of the rules. Rule number one in the Glade, NEVER hurt another Glader or you’ll be either thrown in the Slammer or banished depending on the severity of the injuries. Rule number two, always do your part. We can’t have anyone slacking off or things become too chaotic. And the last and most important rule, never go outside those walls.” 

Newt said with a stern expression as he pointed to where there was an opening in the middle of the walls. 

A shiver went down Kitty’s spine as they all wondered what was so bad that they weren’t allowed out there. 

Badtz spoke for all of them as he fixed Newt with a pointed look. 

“What’s out there? It looks like an exit. What if it gets us out of here?” He questioned as Newt’s eyes narrowed at the boy. 

“You don’t need to know those things just yet. You’re asking too many questions about things that are none of your business, greenie. And just for future reference, it isn’t an exit.” He said as Dottie and Kitty exchanged a panicked look. 

“So there’s no way out? At all?” Dottie pressed as nausea started to flare up in Kitty’s stomach. 

Newt fixed her with the most serious look he could muster and shook his head. 

“No, love. There’s no way out. You’re stuck here just like all of us. We’ve been here for three years and nothing’s changed. This is your home now and I know it’s hard to do but you need to just accept the situation. It will make it easier on all of you.” He said as Kitty began to see stars and she began to sway back and forth. 

The last thing she saw was Newt’s face full of panic right as she hit the ground. 

Darkness consumed her and took her into a place far away from the Glade, Newt and everyone else that she had met leaving her alone for the first time since she came to the Glade. 

Dottie let out a shriek as Newt and Badtz both tried to catch her before she hit the ground but it was too late. 

Kitty had hit the ground within seconds and blood started to pool underneath her head. 

“Damnit…” Newt cursed before he carefully lifted her into his arms and ran towards the Med Jack hut. 

“Where the fuck are you taking her?” Badtz said as he hurried to keep up with the panicked second in command. 

“I’m taking her to the Med Jacks. They’re the closest bloody thing we have to doctors here.” Newt yelled as he kicked open the hut’s door and laid Kitty on the bed as Jeff and Clint came rushing over to assess her injuries. 

“What happened?” Clint asked as Jeff grabbed a rag and held it to her head to try and stop the bleeding. 

“I have no idea. She was fine one minute and the next minute she bloody fainted.” Newt said as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. 

“What were you doing when she lost consciousness?” Jeff asked as they watched the rag fill with blood making him curse loudly. 

“She’s losing too much blood. We need to find and stitch the wound closed before she bleeds out. You all stick around. We may need to give her a transfusion.” Clint said as he quickly turned her on her side and began searching for the wound. 

“He was telling us the rules. He said that there was no way out.” Dottie said as she leaned against Badtz’s shoulder. 

Badtz’s eyes narrowed when he realized what had happened. 

“You fucking scared her too much! Now she’s dying because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” He roared as Newt’s eyes became wide when the realization hit him. 

He didn’t realize that the girls would be much more sensitive than the boy greenies that he usually dealt with. 

Shame and guilt washed over him as he dropped down onto the bed next to the young girl. 

“Right now I don’t give a shit whose fault it is! She needs blood and she needs it now!” Clint shouted as Jeff prepared the transfusion needle. 

“You’re the one that did this, so you’re the one that’s gotta fix it!” Badtz said as he growled at Newt who was still in shock. 

Clint glanced over at Newt and slapped his shoulder hard. 

“Newt! Are you gonna do this or not?” He said as Newt finally snapped out of his dazed state and nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ll do it.” He said before he laid down and waited for the needle to be inserted and the machine to start. 

Taking one last look over at the pale girl whose pretty blue eyes were now shut, he took a deep breath and sent up a prayer to whatever higher power existed that his blood would be enough to sustain her. 

Jeff ushered everyone out of the room and turned to Newt. “You ready?” He asked right before the needle pierced his skin. 

Newt winced at the prick of the needle but opened his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” He said before the machine whirred to life and his life essence began to flow freely into the broken girl’s veins. 

The loss of the blood and the excitement that had happened caused his eyes to flutter closed as he drifted into a dark and dreamless sleep. 

The last thing he thought of was the beautiful girl that laid next to him, dying and beautifully broken.


End file.
